Destiny
by Radioactive Kittens
Summary: Chi is about to experience something she'd never thought she'd face.  Chi/Hideki


**I'm not usually too keen on reading Chobits fanfictions, or even writing them for that matter. But a few months ago, I was rereading the Omnibus edition [all books into two large ones] of the series, and as I was finishing it up, I thought of this idea and this manga was the only one that could fit the idea. So I decided to experiment and write a Chobits fanfiction. This is, obviously, the first Chobits fanfiction I've ever written. This story is Chi/Hideki, hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chi didn't know what was happening, she didn't understand any of this. Ueda, her boss, had ripped her away from work so suddenly, just telling her she was needed at the hospital... But she didn't know what a hospital was, Hideki had never explained it to her because it was never needed. And Ueda seemed too much in a panic to tell Chi anything. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, watching as building after building flew by, wondering which was this 'hospital' Ueda spoke of.

The unique persocom watched as the rain began to further blur her vision of those buildings. Chi knew it had something to do with Hideki, deep in her heart she just knew it. But it was bothering her not to know just what was wrong with Hideki... Or what was even going on.

"Chi, we're here," Ueda said, the emotion of sadness clear in his voice. Ueda didn't have the heart to tell Chi, he thought it was best the innocent robot see for herself. Chi got out of the car, her long ivory locks falling down her back, stopping just before the ground. Her ivory hair almost blended with her white dress. It was a simple white dress, only standing out were the red frills at the bottom of it.

"This is a hospital?" Chi asked, gazing up at the tall, white building. It looked like every other building in Tokyo, what was so special about this building? Chi turned to Ueda, about to ask her question, but she was stopped when he grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her towards the building.

"What is a hospital, Manager?" Chi was nothing but more confused when Ueda simply ignored her. He didn't have the courage to even tell Chi it was a place for sick people. Chi was a simple minded persocom, she always asked more and more questions when you gave her an answer.

The doors slid open and the pair rushed into the hospital, Chi still being dragged along by Ueda. By the time Ueda had gotten to the front desk, he was panting heavily. Not from exhaustion, but from worry. He may have only been Ueda's employee, but they had quickly become friends.

"He is in room 303, sir," the secretary said. Ueda couldn't speak, so he simply nodded to the young persocom, an older model judging by the robotic ears she had. Persocoms were known as artificial humans, but they were really computers in robot form to look like humans. They functioned like humans but their knowledge was far superior to that of most humans.

"Let's get going, Chi," Ueda said, motioning for the girl to follow him. Chi turned swiftly, walking after her boss. She gazed at her surroundings, seeing nothing but pure white walls and seemingly sad people all around her. She didn't understand this place, why was everyone so sad in here?

"Where are we going? Chi doesn't understand..." Chi said, trailing off. Ueda stopped in front of a door, the sign beside it read 'Room 303'. Ueda took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was on the other side of this door. With a burst of courage, he slowly opened the door. But none of his preparing could make this sight anymore bearable. Not a few seconds after Chi had entered the room was she at Hideki's side, she seemed almost like a bolt of lightening.

"Chi-chan..." Hibiya said, rising from her seat on the small couch in the room. The young woman walked over to her former robot daughter, placing a hand on the exposed skin on Chi's shoulder. Before Chi lost her memory, she was Hibiya's daughter. A unique persocom her husband made so Hibiya could have a daughter, as it was impossible for her to concieve children.

"Is Hideki hurt?" Chi asked, glancing up at Hibiya, who could only give Chi a sympathetic smile. "Chi wants to help! What can Chi do to help Hideki?"

'Chi-chan... You cannot do anything, it's in destiny's hands now..." Hibiya trailed off, feeling her heart break for her daughter. Hibiya never wished for this pain on Chi.

"Who is this destiny? Why is Hideki hurt?" The questions Chi had seemed endless. Chi turned back to her fiance, who laid motionless in the hospital bed.

"Chi-chan... Hideki-san is dying. There isn't anything we can do. Please... Try to understand," Hibiya tried to explain, she wanted to do it in the simplest way possible.

"Dying... That means to say goodbye!" Chi exclaimed, all of this finally connecting. "Chi doesn't want to say goodbye! Chi loves Hideki!"

"Please calm down..." Hibiya tried to soothe her daughter by laying her hand on Chi's shoulder, but it did nothing. Chi shook her head viciously losing the look of innocence she always had.

"Chi can't lose Hideki... If Chi loses Hideki, Chi will shut down... Chi won't be able to function anymore," the persocom said, gripping her lover's hand tightly. Hibiya covered her mouth to stop the gasp, Chi was ending up like her sister after all. She didn't want to lose another of her daughters. If Chi were a human, she'd be in hysterical tears by now.

"Chi won't lose him!" She exclaimed. Ueda looked away, unable to bear the pained screams of the persocom. She may be a robot, but she cared for Hideki all the same as a human girl would have. "Chi loves Hideki. Hideki and Chi were to spend together forever..."

Hideki had been in a terrible car accident. He had pushed a small child out of the way of a car, but he got hit instead. No one could explain what had happened to Chi, she was too hurt already. Hideki was the 'someone just for her' and she was his. But now she was losing him, a pain even too great for a persocom to bare.

"Chi-chan... I'm so sorry..." Hibiya didn't know what else to say to the ivory haired robot, she didn't know how to calm her. Hibiya stood away from the couple, she knew Hideki only had moments left and she didn't want to spoil that for them. It seemed so quickly, so quick that the flat line sounded. Chi knew that sound was bad.

"Hideki can't leave!" Chi screamed, her scream was filled with so much pain. Hibiya covered her face as the salty tears fell down her cheeks. Not only for Hideki, but also for Chi. Hideki's death would mean the death of Chi as well, she wouldn't be able to go on for much longer bearing this pain. Chi had found her happiness, and almost all at once that happiness had been ripped away from her. Chi laid her head beside Hideki's body, closing her eyes as she remember all of the time they spent together.

"Chi loves Hideki... Chi will always love Hideki," she whispered softly, feeling as if her heart was breaking. Hideki was special, he treated her like a person, never like an appliance. Hideki would always be with Chi.

_That's because I love this person. The heart of someone who's in love, whether that person is alive or not, is someone here or someone gone, is warm and bright._


End file.
